This invention relates to buoyancy controlling and compensating devices (BCDs) for divers to control their depth in diving waters and their return to surface, and more particularly, to a BCD that envelopes a diving tank rather than the diver.
Known prior diving chutes have had diver-attachment portions that are inflatable with low-pressure air that is valve-released from high-pressure air in a diving tank for providing buoyancy. Some of the diver-attachment portions are included in belt-like and suspender-like structure of the diving chutes. Others include back air cells for receiving the low-pressure air for buoyancy control.
None are known, however, to have one or more inflatable air cells with automatically controllable air volume in a diving-tank pocket which is attached to a diving tank and a diving-chute harness in a manner taught by this invention.
The known related prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,354,295Hasson, Jr.Mar. 12, 20025,902,073Eungard, et al.May 11, 19994,752,263Pritchard, et al.Jun. 21, 19886,592,298BeltraniJul. 15, 20034,016,616WaltersApr. 12, 19772,864,101KissenbergerDec. 16, 19583,998,304Edgerton, Jr., et al.Dec. 21, 19765,267,815FederDec. 07, 19935,620,282StintonApr. 15, 19976,120,213StintonSep. 19, 20005,997,216KawashimaDec. 07, 1999